Why am I Here?
by Annemaylover
Summary: Have you ever felt like you never belonged? Or felt 'out of place? How about being an 'outsider? Well, that's how these 2 girls felt. In fact, they were always right but they never knew of it...


**Hi guys (new and old). This story is actually an old story. I just didn't like the old version. It didn't have enough details in the first few chapters. And if I ccontinued on, I would of confused my self as well as the readers. So, this is the gonna be the rewritten version of "Shot In The Dark'' (I also hated the title...-_-"...this one is better tho :D)**

**So! For a late Christmas present (tho it would have been late if and only if I was grounded for _sooooo_long...) I present to you the prologue of "Why am I here!" Hope u like the story ^^.**

* * *

Have you ever felt like you never belonged? Or felt 'out of place'? How about being an 'outsider'? Well, that's how these 2 girls felt. In fact, they were always right but they never knew of it.

You see, exactly 54 days ago in a another world, the world of earth, the world Moriko and Sakurai originally came from, a portal suddenly appeared in front of the 2's house. Caught off guard and surprised, they were sucked into a different world. A world of 'survival to the finish'. A world of ninjas.

And 54 days later in their world, 54 week in the ninja world (a year later if you're one of those people that completely suck at math) they were practically secret Gods. But not just any "Secret gods".

Hated Gods.

When Moriko first walked around the roads of their current home, Konoha, she was hated. When Sakurai first opened her mouth, she was hate. Moriko first showed her skill, she was hated. When Sakurai went to her first class, because they didn't know Japanese, she as hated. Whatever they did they were hated. But they don't know why. Though, to tell you the truth, they don't know anything. From the minute they were sucked into that portal, their memory was taken away.

How did they get there? They don't know. What purpose are they there for? They don't know that either. All they know is that they're there. Though, when they got their memory taken away, it wasn't taken away completely…

So, to make matters worse with their little, cute heads, they know about someone, somewhere, but can't remember it. Like forgetting that person you hold dearly, and you promised with all your heart that you won't forget them. But, come next day, you forget all about them. That's how the girls felt.

So, everyday for the past year, Moriko and Sakurai felt hated and were a little heartbroken they forgot whatever information they forgot. They thought that know no one knew of their pain…

And they were right to!

But some gay from another village named Otogakure came and proposed an offering. "I, Orochimaru, will gladly give you freedom from this hell-hole you call home if and only if you come with me." Without think, the girls obliged and left without a trace of where they went.

Orochimaru grinned with such evil and gladly took the girls to his lair. Now, most of you would think, 'Oh no! He's going to experiment on them!' But he didn't. Instead, he treated them like they were his own. And from then on, Moriko and Sakurai knew (or thought) that that was where they belonged.

But what they didn't know (or think of) was that Orochimaru knew of the girls. He knew of their power. And he also knew of the information on a certain group of people. A group he wanted to rid of the world with. But he couldn't without their help. Too bad to say, though, Orochimaru was an impatient man. Just like his old partner…

So, one day, he tried to force the girl to release their knowledge of the group. But the girls couldn't remember anything. Orochimaru tried torture but nothing came out. So he said, "Well, if you won't say anything, I will have no choice but to try one of my newest experiments on you. It's only meant for you. And don't worry about the pain. For in a week, you'll only be one. Still. Corpse."

Scared for their lives, the girls ran. They ran out of the air, through the forest, through some villages, and into another forest. After running away for almost a month, they stopped at the gate of the village. The village of Amegakure.

Not knowing the dangers of even being near the gate, especially when it's raining out, they fell unconscious.

And what else the girls didn't know was the leader…or leaders of this village would intertwine and they would changer each other's lives for the better…

Or for worse. You never know. The only way to find out is to go through the life Of Moriko, Sakurai, and the Akatsuki…

* * *

**How was that? Was it good? Bad? I would like to know. Please give feedback. **

**Also, ^adding from the authors note up there^, the chapters will be WAAAAAAY longer than last time. like between 4,000 and up. this one was exception. If your awesome at reviews, I might add you to the story some how. I will do contest from time to time. And 'Decussion time'. That might sound cheesy but hey *shruggs* no one said you had to do it...**

**Oh and I take ideas anytime! (:**


End file.
